


Pocket Sized

by shuichimoo



Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Stomach Bulge, Top Oma Kokichi, doll sized shuichi, food as lube, oma kokichi has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/pseuds/shuichimoo
Summary: The unconscious creature laid on his doorstep covered by a wet yellow towel, an arm sticking out of the towel showing off a bare shoulder. Before he could think rationally Kokichi found himself picking up the small human and closing the door behind him, leaving it on a kitchen counter, and then rushing into his bathroom to get a towel. As he headed towards the bathroom he stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell am I doing? He thought, before turning around quickly and heading back towards the Kitchen.He picked up the small creature, analyzing his features and looking around at his sides, careful not to wake it up in case it was dangerous. Or feral. It was no more than 10 inches tall and wasn’t much bigger than his hand. It was also beautiful and almost looked like a porcelain doll if it weren’t for the rain that left the poor thing soaked. Kokichi carefully brushed its long raven bangs out of his face, taking a good look at its eyes and long eyelashes before convincing himself to put the thing down so he doesn’t go crazy. Kokichi finally walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and a hand towel before walking back.in short: a tiny Shuichi (literally) shows up at Kokichi's doorstep
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873171
Kudos: 133





	Pocket Sized

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta read! hiii beta reader if you're reading this <3

Ouma Kokichi wasn’t the type of guy to get himself into strange anime protagonist-like scenarios.

He considered himself a pretty average person on the inside, usually the background character or maybe the antagonist. Though being someone’s enemy wasn’t something he would brag about, it certainly was something about his character. Waking up at night during a thunderstorm wasn’t a rare occurrence for him since he’s a light sleeper, but opening his door at 5 in the morning to find a micro-sized human, however, was never part of his life plan.

Kokichi stood in front of the tiny unconscious human standing in front of his doorstep. Wait? Is that even a human? He thought to himself before squinting at the thing and then realizing he wasn’t dreaming. He peaked out of his door and looked left and right, seeing no sign of someone leaving his apartment. His neighbors next door were also dead silent, with no indication that they had run into their room after leaving... Whatever that was supposed to be.

The unconscious creature laid on his doorstep covered by a wet yellow towel, an arm sticking out of the towel showing off a bare shoulder. Before he could think rationally Kokichi found himself picking up the small human and closing the door behind him, leaving it on a kitchen counter, and then rushing into his bathroom to get a towel. As he headed towards the bathroom he stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell am I doing? He thought, before turning around quickly and heading back towards the Kitchen.

He picked up the small creature, analyzing his features and looking around at his sides, careful not to wake it up in case it was dangerous. Or feral. It was no more than 10 inches tall and wasn’t much bigger than his hand. It was also beautiful and almost looked like a porcelain doll if it weren’t for the rain that left the poor thing soaked. Kokichi carefully brushed its long raven bangs out of his face, taking a good look at its eyes and long eyelashes before convincing himself to put the thing down so he doesn’t go crazy. Kokichi finally walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and a hand towel before walking back.

“I’m so sorry..” Kokichi whispered unconsciously to the little creature as he began to strip the yellow towel off its body, and then confirming that it was indeed bare naked under the towel. Kokichi sighed and bit his lip before mustering up the courage to wet the washcloth with warm water and gently cleaned the creature in his arms. He tried to finish quickly until his hands landed on the creature’s inner thighs. A wave of anxiety hit him, worrying if the creature would wake up in this position. Kokichi convinced himself it was for the best before turning away and trying to clean it without looking.

Kokichi tried to navigate around its body, but had accidentally moved his hands too far and ended up moving his fingers too far down the creature’s crotch, practically rubbing against the creature’s cock. Kokichi froze, terrified. The creature suddenly groaned in his hands, squirming and flipping to its side and Kokichi squealed, hurriedly putting the creature on the counter and backing up. But it didn’t budge. He sighed in relief before he carefully wicked it up again, hands supporting its back before adjusting his hold when he saw its head flop back. 

Kokichi managed to flip the creature over, gulping as the washcloth glided down its plush ass. Fuck, he thought. He almost got hard over some unconscious fairy looking thing. Minus the wings. Kokichi dried it with a hand towel and wrapped it again, placing it on the counter before taking a step back to process everything. First, he woke up in the middle of the night and found this  _ thing  _ on his doorstep. Second, he brought it inside, cleaned it while resisting the urge to grope its ass, and now he was stuck in this position.

Now what.

Let it sleep here until it wakes up? Should he feed it? Offer it clothes?? With WHAT clothes??? Nothing would fit. Kokichi mulled over the thought for a while before he looked at the time, jaw-dropping that it was already 6 and he had work at 7. Kokichi ran to his bedroom and dressed himself up, concern for the creature flying out the window as he tossed on a suit, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He pulled open the fridge and threw some random leftovers into his bag, walking towards a cabinet on the opposite side of the fridge. A loud bang echoed through the room as the fridge door shut itself, making Kokichi jump as he let go of the cabinet door, causing another loud slam.

Kokichi suddenly remembered about the creature guest, head whipping to the side to make sure he’s still sleeping, only for him to be greeted with a shocked, terrified expression. The creature let out a tiny yelp, backing away from him quickly before his back hit the tile wall. The creature’s small hands gripped onto the wall behind him in an attempt to hold onto his life as he shivered in fear.

“No no I’m not gonna hurt you..!” Kokichi reassured in a gentle voice, lifting his hands in the air to show the creature he wasn’t going to harm him. The creature only cried in response, backing further into the wall and hiding his face in his forearms. Kokichi couldn’t help but swoon a little inside at the other’s cute reaction before getting himself together and approaching it slowly. “I promise I only want to help you,” Kokichi said, firmly this time.

The creature relaxed slightly, pulling the hand towel over himself to protect his modesty. “Wh-who are you…” It said, so quietly that Kokichi almost didn’t hear it.

“I’m Kokichi.” He responded, smiling, doing his best to reassure the other that he had no intention of harming him. “You are?”

“Shuichi…” He said, curling into himself and looking away.

“And you’re a man?” Kokichi asked politely, and Shuichi nodded in return. 

“Well, I have to go to work so.,” Kokichi said, looking around the kitchen before his eyes land on a loaf of bread. He walks towards it, picking a piece out and then tying the bag up before handing it to Shuichi. “Can you eat this?” He asked, offering it to Shuichi.

Shuichi reached for the slice of bread with a hesitant hand, quickly pulling it away from Kokichi once he grabbed a hold of it. Kokichi felt himself almost awe at Shuichi greedily holding the large piece of bread towards himself. Kokichi found himself moving a hand towards Shuichi to pat his head until he remembered how wary the other was of him. Kokichi whipped his hands behind his back before Shuichi could realize what he was about to do.

“You can stay here before I get back.” Kokichi continued. “If you want, I could get you something more comfortable to rest on.” Shuichi only shook his head in response, still cautious. Kokichi nodded and smiled before waving goodbye and leaving the apartment. 

Worried thoughts filled Kokichi’s head once again. What would happen to Shuichi when Kokichi was gone? They barely met, but to Kokichi he felt as if he just took in a stray kitten who he couldn’t leave alone. What if Shuichi left? Gets kidnapped? KILLED?? Kokichi caught himself biting at his thumbnail before he pulled his hand away and tucked it behind his back. Shuichi will be fine. Shuichi will be fine, he chanted in his head like a mantra, all the way till he got to work. 

✧✦✩♥✩♥✩✦✧

“I’m home!” Kokichi shouted into the apartment entryway, holding a plastic bag in his hands. He closed the door behind him and took his shoes off, stepping out of the hallway and into the kitchen, eagerly searching for Shuichi. “Shuichi?” He called out, a wave of anxiety coursing through his body when he realized Shuichi wasn't in the place he last saw him, but instead a half-eaten piece of bread stood in his place.

“Shuichi!” He called again, searching around his home, looking under tables, flipping pillow cushions, and moving flower vases. He threw the plastic bag onto the living room floor and rushed into his bedroom before he heard a small mewl come from near the coffee table. He turned quickly and moved the plastic bag to the side, finding Shuichi behind it and sitting on the coffee table shelf.

“Oh my god.” Kokichi sighed in relief, sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. “I thought you died or something.”

Kokichi turned back to the shaken small human. “How did you even get here?” he asked.

Shuichi didn’t reply, instead whimpered and plopped to his side, wrapping his arms around his still naked body. Kokichi’s eyes widened, realizing that he’s probably cold. He grabbed the plastic bag and opened it quickly, putting all the items on the floor and showing it to Shuichi. “I thought about what I could get you to wear and went to Daiso after work,” Kokichi said, chuckling to himself. “Do you even know what that is?”

Shuichi shook his head and peered at the items on the floor, inspecting what Kokichi brought him. The items were little doll clothes wrapped in pink girly plastic, in an array of different feminine outfits. The clothes consisted of what looked like cosplay, school uniforms, maid outfits, nurse uniforms, cheerleader clothes, and short kimonos. “Sorry…” Kokichi whispered. “This was all they had.” 

Shuichi only shook his head and pointed at the outfits, trying to get Kokichi to pick it up and move it towards him. Kokichi grabbed the display of little clothes and held it towards Shuichi as if holding a deck of cards. Shuichi held out a small hand, pawing at the baby blue cheerleader uniform in an attempt to grab it. “This one?” Kokichi asked, pulling it out of the other outfits and showing it to Shuichi, who nodded in return and pulled it from his grasp.

Shuichi desperately tried to open the pink packaging by himself, pulling at the plastic and staples before giving up and pushing it towards Kokichi. Kokichi couldn’t help but hold back a smile, suddenly growing a fondness for the small human. He grabbed it for him and pulled it open before placing it near him, allowing Shuichi to dress himself.

Shuichi’s hands pulled away from covering his private parts and quickly slipped on the uniform. The blue cheerleader outfit fit around his body quite nicely, albeit loose around his chest as the clothes were made to fit the original doll’s chest. The outfit was also made to fit the doll’s shorter feminine torso, which Shuichi did not have, making the top garment look like a crop top, as it didn’t cover a small portion of his stomach. 

Much to Kokichi’s surprise, the shoes that came with the cheerleader costume also fit Shuichi’s feet. The plastic white shoes were so small that Kokichi was sure it could only fit the doll’s proportions, but to his surprise, it fit Shuichi’s small feet like a glove. “How is it?” Kokichi asked him, motioning towards the clothes. “Is it comfortable?”

Shuichi nodded in response. “It’s alright.” He said quietly. “Th-thank you.”

  
  


Kokichi noticed the helpless look on Shuichi’s face and carefully moved a finger towards his face, lifting his head up with a finger. “What’s wrong?” He asked, pouting. Shuichi was like he was on the brink of crying, sitting with his legs on his side and his hands placed in his lap, hands gripping his skirt. “I-I need help.” He simply said under his breath, clenching his teeth and looking down in shame.

“Help?” Kokichi repeated. “What help? Is that why you came here?”

Shuichi nodded, scooting near Kokichi and moving his arms toward him as if he were to pull him into a hug. “Please..”

Kokichi stared at him, confused. “Please?” He asked. “I don’t even know what you’re here for..”

Shuichi only whined again, turning away from Kokichi and curling into himself, as if he was being punished. “I just need you to help me..” He said again, sniffling.

Kokichi froze, thinking to himself for a moment. What would he need from him? Food? Money? Travel? But those weren’t things to be embarrassed about though. Why would he cry about those things? Kokichi thought. He took a deep breath and inched closer to Shuichi, holding out a hand for him. “Want me to pick you up?” Kokichi asked. Shuichi turned his head back, peering at Kokichi while his back still faced him. He thought to himself for a while before nodding and crawling into the palm of Kokichi’s hand.

Kokichi moved his hand closer to his face, examining Shuichi as he played with his fingers and mumbled. Shuichi suddenly flinched and gasped, hiding his face underneath his hands and pressing lips together. “What’s wrong?” Kokichi asked, concern shown on his face before realization hit him. It was. Wet. Kokichi felt a warm and wet sensation gradually flow throughout his palm, pooling around Shuichi’s skirt.

Kokichi gasped, inspecting the strange liquid and furrowing his brows. It certainly wasn’t pee. Shuichi looked away bashfully and covered his mouth with a clenched fist, a red tint appearing on his cheeks and around his ears. “Wh..what?” Kokichi asked, lifting up the hem of Shuichi’s skirt to further explore the source of the wetness. Shuichi only hid his face even more, hands completely grasping his face as Kokichi gently pushed the skirt upwards and spread his cheek.

A thick clear liquid was flowing out of his ass, spilling onto his buttcheeks and pouring onto Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi felt his cock twitch in his pants as he watched the lewd scene play out in front of him. Shuichi laid on his side on Kokichi’s hand, moving his hands toward his ass and pulling his cheeks apart all for Kokichi to see. Kokichi’s jaw dropped as he watched Shuichi inched his fingers closer to his entrance, pulling the ring of muscle open until more liquid was pouring out.

“Please,” Shuichi pleaded. “Help me... It won’t stop.”

Kokichi froze for a second as Shuichi wriggled his ass in his face, enticing him to touch and use him. “Kokichi please help me,” Shuichi cried. “I can’t think of anything else— AH!”

Before he could think Kokichi had his tongue against Shuichi’s ass, licking off the liquid from his palm until the in-between of Shuichi’s cheeks. Shuichi writhed in his hand, flipping onto his back and spreading his legs apart, showing Kokichi everything. “Please…” Shuichi begged, “Please— oh..!”

Kokichi licked Shuichi’s ass again, using his other hand to keep Shuichi’s leg to the side while moving his tongue up and down the area between the small human’s buttocks. Shuichi let out a low hum as Kokichi licked down his leg and inner thigh, his back arching underneath Kokichi’s tongue. Kokichi moves his thumb over Shuichi’s stomach, forcing his in place as he nearly fucked his tongue into him.

“S-Something inside!” Shuichi moaned, throwing his head to the side. “Please I need something inside!”

Kokichi stared at Shuichi with hazy half-lidded eyes, groaning at the sight of Shuichi wrecked and sweaty in his hand. “You’re so cute,” Kokichi said before placing Shuichi on top of the coffee table and getting up to head to the kitchen. Shuichi whined and pawed at Kokichi as he left the living room, whimpering in an attempt to call him back.

Kokichi came back a few minutes later with a brown bottle in his hand, moving towards Shuichi and sitting criss-cross in front of him. He placed the bottle near Shuichi and pulled the small human towards him once again. “Wh-what’s that?” Shuichi asked, eyes glued onto the bottle. Kokichi looked back at him and chuckled, picking up the bottle and spreading Shuichi’s legs before pulling his ass in the air.

“Sesame oil,” Kokichi replied bluntly. “Couldn’t find lube and I dunno if that stuff coming out of your ass is enough.” 

“Will it hurt?” Shuichi asked, staring at the bottle as Kokichi popped the yellow cap off and started to tilt the bottle towards Shuichi’s ass.

“It’s just oil,” Kokichi responded. “Read you could use it somewhere.”

Shuichi twitched in Kokichi’s hand as he poured the lukewarm oil around his ass, spreading Shuichi’s hole with his thumb before pouring some inside. Shuichi moaned when he felt the oil pour into his ass, covering his mouth with a hand as Kokichi held him in place. Once Kokichi finished he closed the bottle and threw it somewhere on the couch, not once turning away from Shuichi’s ass.

“Your ass is so pretty,” Kokichi commented before poking Shuichi’s entrance with his pinky finger, seeing if it’ll stretch around it. “Not sure if it’ll fit, can you use your fingers first?”

Shuichi looked up at him, embarrassed until he moved his hands away from his face and used a hand to spread his ass. The other poked at his entrance, sinking his fingers inside until he had three inside all the way to his knuckles. “You already loosened me up with your tongue. “Shuichi whined, spreading his legs wider and pulling himself closer to Kokichi’s face. “Please..” He begged, looking at Kokichi with innocent eyes and batting his eyelashes.

“Crap.” Kokichi hissed under his breath before thrusting his pinky finger inside Shuichi, earning a loud moan from the other as he threw his head back and arched his back. Kokichi already had half of his little finger inside Shuichi’s ass, afraid to hurt him by ramming all of his finger inside. “You okay?”

Shuichi only moaned in response, sinking himself further down Kokichi’s finger. Kokichi scoffed at him, holding his knee with his pointer and thumb, keeping him in place. “You really are desperate huh,” Kokichi said, pulling his finger all the way out of his ass before shoving it all the way back inside, a sadistic grin appearing on his face as he watched Shuichi scream as his eyes rolled back.

“I’ve barely met you and yet,” Kokichi whispered, mercilessly ramming his finger in and out of Shuichi as he watched him flail around beneath him. “I feel so high just from watching you get wrecked.”

Shuichi cried, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he was rocked back and forth from Kokichi’s brutal pace. Kokichi palmed the erection in his pants as he kept finger fucking Shuichi, not giving him a second to breathe as he satisfied himself by watching Shuichi wail and moan.

Shuichi peered down at the bulge in his stomach, mouth falling open as he rested his hands on his stomach and watched how it visibly showed Kokichi moving in and out inside of him. Shuichi threw his head back as Kokichi thrust his finger into the deepest part of Shuichi, farther than he thought was even possible. Shuichi cried as he felt Kokichi fuck him through his orgasm, twitching around his finger. 

It was only a few seconds after when Kokichi flipped him onto his front, forcing the small human to support his upper body by crossing his arms in front of his face while Kokichi pulled his ass up, bending him over. Before Shuichi could say anything Kokichi had his ring finger inside him and Shuichi screamed as he felt his ass stretch around the size.

“O-oh my god…” Shuichi moaned under his breath, peering around his shoulder to see Kokichi sinking his finger deeper and deeper inside of him until he stopped around a bit midway past his finger. Kokichi let out a satisfied hum as he stared at how Shuichi stretched around his finger. “This is so hot,” Kokichi commented, chuckling under his breath as he watched his finger fucking in and out of Shuichi.

“Happy?” Kokichi hummed, recklessly ramming his finger inside him as Shuichi’s arms gave out, head slumping onto the table as he helplessly moaned. It hadn’t even been that long since Kokichi found him unconscious in the rain, yet here Shuichi was, completely weak and powerless underneath him as his much larger finger was filling his insides. He didn’t expect to be doing this with him, but he found himself caring less and less as he indulged himself in Shuichi’s sweet moans and milky skin.

“Ahhn—HAH!” Shuichi moaned, his eyes widening as he placed his hand on his stomach, bewildered at feeling himself getting fucked in the ass through the fabric of his clothes. Kokichi’s finger made Shuichi’s stomach bulge even larger, putting him in a satisfied daze as he was forced to think of nothing but pleasure and Kokichi’s finger.

It wasn’t long before Shuichi was cumming again, squirming around Kokichi’s finger as he was fucked through his orgasm once again, tears running down his pretty face. White seed spilled in his skirt, a dark wet spot appearing on the light blue fabric. “S-So happy…” Shuichi finally responded, plopping onto the table as Kokichi pulled out. Shuichi peered around while heavy breathing, watching Kokichi lick his ring and pointer finger and then humming at the taste. “Sesame oil.” He laughed, almost standing up before Shuichi’s whine caught his attention.

“Something wrong?” Kokichi asked, a look of concern painted on his face as Shuichi tugged at his sleeve. Kokichi’s eyes landed on what Shuichi’s gaze was fixated on, gasping as he realized the large bulge in his pants that he still had to take care of. “Oh yeah... That.” Kokichi said, chuckling nervously before he looked up at watched Shuichi try to climb down.

“Woah woah careful!” Kokichi shouted, placing his hand underneath Shuichi as he climbed down onto the floor. Kokichi put his hand away as he watched Shuichi climb into his lap, confused. Shuichi tripped over a rumple in his pants, landing on his crotch and then looking up at him innocently as he showed concern over his hard-on. “Wanna help you too,” Shuichi whispered, lips pouted.

Kokichi watched Shuichi, frozen in place and mouth agape as Shuichi tried his hardest to pull his zipper down. Feeling bad, Kokichi immediately zipped it down for Shuichi before realizing what he’d done. Shuichi placed his soft tiny hands on his band and then pulled it down, his hard cock flinging out of his pants. Shuichi gasped as he saw the size of him, the girth much bigger than Shuichi’s hips.

Before Kokichi could think rationally Shuichi is stripping down his cheerleader uniform and throwing the garments to the side. Shuichi’s already naked once he’s sitting next to his cock, legs folded prettily to his side. He wrapped his arms around it, pulling his soft chest onto it and rubbing against it up and down. He leaned the side of his head next to Kokichi’s cock, a happy look on his face as he watched Kokichi groan every time he rubbed against him.

Shuichi placed a kiss on Kokichi’s cock, giggling as Kokichi hissed at the sensation. Kokichi curses under his breath, leaning back with his arm supporting him, the other hand trying to cover his face and his dignity as Shuichi licked a stripe down his dick. Shuichi pecked his dick again, almost tipping Kokichi over the edge.

“I wanna see how much you can cum on me.” Shuichi teased, cheek pressed onto Kokichi’s cock, making his stomach do backflips from the mix of lewd and adorable gestures from Shuichi. Kokichi’s breathing started to get heavier as he felt himself get closer to cumming, humming loudly as Shuichi hugged his cock tightly. Suddenly Kokichi had his hand around Shuichi’s waist, pulling him away as he used his other hand to aim towards Shuichi’s body before cumming all over him.

“There’s so much…” Shuichi whispered, astonished at how much Kokichi had covered him. “It’s all over me…” He whined, making grabby hands at Kokichi.

Kokichi let out a heavy and satisfied sigh as he moved Shuichi close to his cheek. Shuichi weakly pushed himself to sit up and pressed a kiss onto Kokichi’s cheek before laying flat on the palm of his hand. “Thank you,” Shuichi said under his breath, pecking Kokichi’s hand and smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> do your own research before using sesame oil as lube. it tastes good but do as I say not as I write in fanfiction.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated and motivate me a ton!!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter: shuichimoo, I know I have 0 followers as of now but pls do not be afraid, I'll be posting updates on other fics and sharing ideas. You're free to leave requests/questions through dms, but I most likely won't be getting to the requests any time soon! xx


End file.
